Naruto of Iwa
by Blaze501
Summary: In this story naruto has a long jounerny ahead of him and having a life in Iwa and what happen's when naruto fall's for Iwa's Rock princess? narukuro pairing.  I do not own naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story i'm not really good with plot's or battle scene but i deceided to give it a go. **

** chapter 1**

** Konoha October 10**

"Get back here you demon!" Cried a civillian man. 4 year old naruto was running for his life. "Leave me alone I didn't do any thing to you wo!" Little naruto tripped over a tree stump in a training feild surrounded by civillians and being hit with bat's, stabbed with broken bottles and soon became unconssians the civillians dragged the unconssians boy 30 miles away from konoha dangelling him by his hands, and with that the villagers leaft him to die from blood loss. But minutes after the attack an unknown group of Iwa anbu that came to spy on the villiage came across the attack. "Hey Bird isn't that konoha's jinchuriki that one of our spies told us about?" said a chuby man wearing a squirrel mask.

"Yeah squirrel that's him his looks match the discription." said the slim female leader of the group wearing a bird mask. That's him alright he look's like konoha's yellow flash it must be his kid. Let's kill him then if he is that basterd's son then we should finish what those stupid villager's started, this is the perfect oppertunite. said man wearing a racoon mask. No racoon. We're going to take him back to Iwa and bring him to lord tsuchikage he could use him. Fine then I have a bag big enough to put him in.

** meanwhile at the hokage tower**

The oldage hokage was sitting at his desk saying that he was angry was a very big understatement he was pissed it had been an hour after a chunin reported about the villager's chaseing nartuo with bat's and broken bottles. When he heard this he called some anbu to find the villager's that were apart of the attack to be exacuted and to find naruto. But so far they had no luck he was becoming very anxious with each passing minute, he wanted to go and look for the younge blond but couldn't with all the paper work sitting on his desk.

Soon after two hours the group of anbu anlong side Haiyata reported and brought what looked like a dead corpes of naruto at the sight before him the old hokage felt a wave of saddness and shame wash over him the son of minato and kushina as well as the decendent of nidaime hokage, yes tobirama senju the old hokage's sensei.

Haiyata give the boy a proper buiral. "Hai" lord hokage. replayed the young chunin as he and the anbu leaft the office. Five minutes after the door closed the old hokage slammed his fist on the desk. How?_ How could the people of this village do this to a 4 year old boy and the last male senju and clan member of the uzumaki's the grandson of the nidaime uzukage even if they didn't know his heritage he was just a 4 year old._

The hokage was snapped from his thought when he heard poeple cheering saying that the demon fox was finally dead.

_Perhapes it is time that the village finally knew who it was that they abused and killed._ While the hokage was decideing on when and how he would reveal naruto's heritage to not only to the council but to the whole village as well.

**Root HQ**

Danzo was mentaly cursing to himself._ Dammit the village's strongest weppon is gone now those stupied villager's without the power of the nine tail demon fox we might not stand a chance against the other hidden villages more likely Iwa or cloud. Perhap's we could kidnap the six tailed slug from the hidden mist, with the civil war going on there they won't notice the disapperance of there jinchuriki. But who to send ah I got it they haven't let me down before._ Fuu, Shini, subo! Immediately a Yakama, Aburama and an Hyuga appeared in front of danzo.

Hai! lord danzo they replied. I want the three of you to bring the six tails jinchuriki here failier will result in 3 month's inprisonment and tourter am i understood? Hai! lord danzo. _Exalient._ I'll expect you to return here in two weeks

**2 weeks after the attack Iwa anbu**

Man this kid is heavier than he look's. the man grunted. Don't worry racoon we're 3 days away from the gate's we'll be back home soon. Yeah can you believe those fool's actuly fail for our body clone technique. Even though it had a perfect resemblance they should have detected chakra surrounding the corps not that I complaining or anything. Even though it may squirrel we should be greatful that non of them did notice. We're almost there just a little while longer. It's good thing that the kid hasn't woken up yet. Yeah! I can agree with you on that racoon it's much easier with out having to deal with kid trying to struggling to get free.

Enough! We are still days away from the village and it is getting dark we'll stop here for now. I'll send a message to lord tsuchikage squirrel you go get some firewood, racoon make sure the boy is secured. Hai! The two men responded and went to do there job they were given.

**2 hours later the tsuchikage tower**

Onoki had just finished the paper work for the day and was about to turn in for the night when his secretary Ryoko Kazumi she had dark brown hair green eyes and tan skin she wore the standered secretary outfit. What is it Ryoko? As he accpected it to be more paper work.

Sir a message from one of your anbu who were sent to spy on konoha has sent you a scroll.

Really now bring it here. Hai! Lord tsuchikage. As she brought the scroll over to Onoki and left the office. Onoki opened the scroll and was surpriesed of the news that one of his best anbu leader bird had sent him saying that her team was bring the nine tail's jinchuriki to Iwa. Onoki was astounded at the news and what another thing that shocked him was that they claimed that he was also the son of konoha's yellow flash and that they were just a few day's away from the village, and that she would tell everything she found out.

_Well thing's are finally starting to look up now. The son of the yellow flash is right out side the villiage and he is also the nine tail's jinchuriki. _hmm. Maybe we could use him to get back to are full strength. Well I better rest up and ponder this later I wonder how my son and granddaughter are doing. As he was about to get up and leave his office his secretary Ryoko came with more paperwork. Lord tsuchikage there are few new document's that need your attention. Soon onoki was confronted by a mounten of paper work.

_Oh dear kami why do you curse me with such bane in my excestence? Why! _And with that onoki went on with the one thing that he hates even more then the yellow flash and that was paperwork.

**Okay that is the end of the first chapter I know it wasn't very long but like I said i'm new at this.**

**Please review any idea's you would like to give to help improve this story is appreacted. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thank's for the reviews and all the favs and alert's and I can't promise anything I don't know when will be the next time I update. **

**But i'll try my best to update as soon as I can enjoy.**

** chapter 2**

**Iwa ANBU**

"Squirrel, Raccoon," Bird called out to her team, "we need to pack up, i sense enemy shinobi approaching fast."

"Hai," both ANBU replied.

Quickly the three of them packed their things and put out their fire making it like no one had been here. Finishing what they were doing, Bird went over to where the boy was sleeping on and picked him up. Nodding to her team the three were on their way to Iwa as fast as they could to avoid whoever was on their trail, however it was not meant to be as soon as they had left they failed to notice that one of them was a sensor type. The Iwa nins only made it two miles away before three Cloud shinobi appeared around them.

the rock ninjas looked at their appearance and were in awe, the shinobi in front of them looked like the gold and silver brothers and they seemed to be more interested in the boy that Bird was carrying.

"Hand over the Kyuubi," the one on the left spoke.

'Damn, how do they know that the kid has the kyuubi?" "Are they jinchuriki no they coundn't be our sorces said the two jinchuriki were the brother and sister of the yondaime raikage, they must be member's of the clan that the gold and silver brothers started that can sense demonic chakra." wearing clothes simaler to the brothers and crest that reprasents demon chakra means that they are from that clan,' thought Bird.

"Squrrel,Raccoon, take these bastard out while i go ahead and bring Onoki-sama the Jinchuuriki," Bird said.

"What?" both men asked at the same time. "why should we?" asked Squirrel.

"These guys are from the clan that the two famous brother's gold and silver started ,"Bird informed them.

"I see, so these guys are from cloud," Raccoon said. "Fine go on ahead, we'll catch up as soon as we finish these guys."

Nodding to her teammates Bird took off running as fast as she could, she needed to get the boy to the Tsuchikage and then have him send some back up to her team.

**Iwa ANBU Racoon and Squirrel**

"So you two are descendant's of the gold and silver brother's?" Squirrel asked. It was the one on the right that spoke first the that looked similar to the brother gold.

"Yes, we are I am Hideaki and this ( pointing to the one next to him.) is my younger brother Hiroaki."

"You should have handed the Kyuubi to us when you had the chance." Hiroaki said in a neutral voice.

"Sorry, but unlike you we don't back down so easily." Squirrel said.

"Very well then." said Hideaki. "Prepear to Die!" both brother's Cried as they charged racoon and squirrel.

**Iwa ANBU Bird**

Bird was on her way to Iwa pumping chakra to her feet until she was at the gate's until.

**BOOM!**

An explosion came from the spot she was just at.

_That's not good I need to hurry i'm still two and a half days away from the village. Perhap's I can hide the kid somewhere around here and help my team mate's. _Bird thought.

She looked around the area that she was at and spoted an empty cave that was made back from the time of the third shinobi war. She laid the boy in the cave and started making hand signs. Soon enough a genjutsu coverd the cave entrance. she was going to leave but not until she made a few seals to conseal the boys chakra and to make sure as a precaution to make a seal so if the boy was to wake up he woulded be able to leave and run away.

She took another look around to make sure no was around and leaft to help her teammate's.

**Meanwhile with Iwa and cloud shinobi**

Cloud-Style Flame Beheading! Hideaki yelled as he made the hand signs and rushed at racoon who was going through hand sighs as well. Earth-Style Mud Wall soon the two techniques colided and in the end it ended a draw but not until the colishin of the attacks caused an explosion.

"Squirrel how are you holding up?" While trying to block the punches and kicks that were thrown his way.

"Do I really (pant) have to (pant) anwser that?" As he too try to avoid the attacks that came at him. Earth-Style Earth Drill Squirrel's hand soon started to form a drill made of stonewith spikes on the sides and launched the attack Hiroaki's stomach but made cotact with his chest breaking a few ribs.

"Why you rock climbing basterd! Hiroaki ouoto are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine but he wont Hiroaki reached for his Omoi." Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading. As he jumped towards squirrel until Earth-Style Rock fist. A fist made of rock appeared and smashed Hiroaki in the face sending him slaming into Hideaki.

"Brid what are youdoing here?" Squirrel said trying to stand up.

"I came to give you a hand lets kill them quickly and get the boy back to Onoki-sama"

"Yeah alright." Squirrel replyed.

"You bitch that hurt." Hiroaki called out as he rubbed his jaw.

"Racoon how much chakra do you have left to spare? Is it enough to help use our team commbo technique?" Bird asked.

"Yeah I got enough for that." Racoon replyed with a smirk on his face.

" Good, Squirrel how about you?" Bird asked her other teammate.

"Yeah let finish this and fast." Squirrel replyed excitedly.

"Alright. Attack now!" Brid ordered. "Hai." "Team alpha strick Earth-Style 100 spears."

Soon enough after that 100 spears made out of rock rised out of the ground at fast rate that not even the brother's could avoid them all and with in 5 second's the jutsue end with the killing of the two brother's.

"Man that was quite the work out." Racoon commented reciving nod's form the other's.

"Now let's get back on track and get the boy I still rember where put him." Bird told her commrad's.

**So what did you all think of that i'm not going to be able to post agian for awhile i'll be doing some work during the weekend's or when I have the time. **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I got some good reviews but this time I like to reach 15 reviews before I update agian. I also like to say sorry for the long awaited update but I have other responsibilities and things to do. **

**I like to also let you all know some of you have been saying that I need to make my chapters longer well just send me some ideas on PM or in your reviews and i'll see what I can do.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

** chapter 3**

_Time skip 2 days later tsuchikage's office_

"Ah it is good to see you all agian. So what is your mission?" Onoki asked with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"Sir mission completed, we have brought the boy as you asked." Bird replied.

"Good is there anything else?" Onoki asked.

"Yes sir, there is as we were bring the boy here we were interrcepted by cloud shinobi from the shintai enerugī clan. (meanning demonic chakra clan.)

"Hmm... the shintai enerugī clan ay."

"Yes sir, I believe that they had similar intentions as we did. Considering the fact that he is the kyuubi contianer. When we elimenated them we made sure to despose the bodies and cover up the area where the battle happened to avoid any proplems that might have come to if they found out I dought they will come near our boder though." Bird stated.

"Very well excielent job bird you and your team deserve a week break for the success of this mission and the boy seem to being coming to." Onoki replyed as he watched naruto awaken from his unconsianceness.

"Whe-where am I" Naruto asked in coffusion.

"Bird you may go would like to speak with the boy alone."

"Hai, lord tsuchikage." Brid replyed and left with a slight bow.

"Come here little one." Onoki motioned the to come forward. "Who are you?" naruto asked with a bit of fear and couriosity in his voice not knowing if he was going to be attaced or not.

"Don't be afraid naruto i'm not going to hurt you I am the tsuchikage and you are in Iwa.

"How do you know my name and why am I doing in Iwa?"

"You are here because I have an offer for you, how would you like to become a citizen of Iwa I would also like for you to join in the accdamy when you become 8 years old and help this villiage regain it's former strength to destroy"

Naruto was shocked at the offer that was given to him and was eagered to join but memories of the third hokage started fluding in to his mind. (Just to let you all know he has not met teuchi or ayame in this story.) Naruto was toren he could ethier try to return to konoha or join Iwa an enemy of konoha.

Every memory he had of the elderly hokage made him want to return back to konoha but all the memories of the horrible villiagers and half of the shinobi populace that tortured him quickly changed his mind.

"Lord tsuchikage I will gladly accepeted your offer." Naruto finally responded.

"Good to hear it but we are going to need to change the color of your hair." Onoki replyed.

"Uh okay but can I choose the color that my hair is going to be?"Naruto asked.

"Of course you can come along naruto we better not wast much time alright."

"Okay, mr. tsuchikage sir?"

"Yes, what is naruto?"Onoki asked. "Can I get some new clothes and something to eat after you change my hair?"Naruto asked politly.

"Haha yes naruto of course you can." Onoki replyed while laughing at the silly question naruto had asked him.

_Time skip 8 years later Iwa academy_

Naruto was sitting in his classroom with all of his fellow classmates. Naruto no longer had blond hair. Instead he had (white hair and wore grey camofolge short's , black shirt and anbu arm protecters and a headband just like the nidaime hokage with the exception to the stone symble for Iwa) he had made alot of friends during his time in the academy and is now the class rookie of the year.

Naruto's best friend Isamu was a average size boy (with black hair and wore green shorts, blue shirt with a camofloge jacket with fish net sleeves). Another one of his friends was Moryu is the smartest out of the whole class and was very lazy naruto swore that one of his parent's was half nara. Naruto was soon snapped out of his thought's when his teacher Akihiro stepped into the room.

"Alright class time to a sign the teams team 1 syu, Inaki, aki your sensei will be Haru next team will be(I'm just going to skip right to the last team.) and team 8 will be naruto, Isamu and kurotsuchi(kurotsuchi wore red shirt and shorts that hug her figer with a green vest on top and had black hair and pink pupiles eyes) your sensei will be Hikaru.

_"Kurotsuchi the third tsuchikages granddaughter and top kunochi of the year well thats interesting."_naruto thought.

_"So the rookie of the year and runner up this going to be fun."_kuro thought with a smirk on her face.

_" Well this is awsome two best buds and the rock princess on the same team things are going to be fun around here."_Isamu thought.

"Okay now that you all know who your team members are you can go for lunch and come back at 1:00 clock and wait to be picked up by your new senseis, but before you all go I like to say that it was a plesure to be your sensei for these passed two years and good luck to all of you." Akihiro said to his students and left.

"Hey Kuro do you want to have lunch with me and Isamu so we can get to know each other better since we are on the same team after all." naruto asked.

"Sorry, but I already asked grandfather yesterday to take me somewhere to lunch maybe next time."

"Oh okay then see ya later then Kuro. Hey Isamu last one to the ramen stand near the barbeque and noodel restraunt has to pay for the ramen." naruto said before he rushed to the ramen stand.

"HEY NO FAIR YOU GOT A HEAD START NARUTO!" Isamu yelld as he raced after his friend.

**That's it for this chapter Remeber to review and let me know what you think.**

**ps: Kuro is going to be the same age has naruto.**

**pss: In this story in case you haven't figured it out naruto is like another version of the nidaime.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I have been getting some good reviews and I would like to thank you all for the complment's and some the idea's that some of you had sent me.**

**I would like to also state for the record that you guy's rock for the awsome reviews because of that and because I had some free time that I posted a new chapter that you guy's going to like.**

**This time though I plan on getting 30 or more reviews before I update agian.**

**Well i'm done rambleing on how awsome you guy's have commented me and my story so drum roll please.**

**Bumbumbumbum bum! Ipresento you the new chapter! Enjoy!**

_** refresher**_

_"HEY NO FAIR YOU GOT A HEAD START NARUTO!" Isamu yelld as he raced after his friend._

** chapter 4**

_ After lunch_

"Man you are one fast basterd you that naruto. You are like a freaken cheetah and you weren't even enhacing your speed chakra at all!"Isamu exclaimed.

"No, i'm not Isamu I have just been training to be a shinobi a little earlier then every one else besides you just simply ran to slow I was still wearing my weight's on my leg's when I raced you."naruto said.

"You know, that really hurt's i'm not slow i'm the fastest genin here next to you and kuro that is you know you two would make the perfect couple your both stubbern."Isamu said cuasing naruto to faintly blush a little but Isamu caught it and decided to tease his friend.

"Oh, well looks like i'm right you do hae a crush on kuro."He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I..uh...I don't what you are talking."Naruto said while turning his head.

"Oh yes you do, you want date her kiss her under the moonlight sky buahahahaha."

"Shut up." naruto said in a normial voice after pulling himself togather. "Aw come on you can't fool me with that attatude hahaha."Isamu said while trying to control his laughing fit.

They continued on and on till they had finally reached the academy.

** the academy**

As Naruto and Isamu entered the classroom they saw and heard others chatting away in excietment and eagerness from almost everyone except from kuro of course and a few others.

"Well things are deffinently lifely in here, do you see any empty seats anywhere naruto?"

"No, no I can't isamu." Until naruto spoted two empty seats near the window. "Hey there are two empty seats near that window over there that as good place as any right."

"Yeah lets go."Isamu replyed to his white haired friend.

After about three minutes Hikaru appeared(wearing a pair of red short's and wear a green camofloge shirt with short sleves that hugged her figure witch reveld that she had a small D cup breasts and was in her early 20s.)

_"What the hell is it with almost every female wearing red."_Naruto thought as he listend to what she was about to say.

"Team 8 follow me to training ground 10." Hikaru ordered and shushined away in a cloud of dust with both naruto and kuro following not to far behind but leaving an irrateded Isamu.

_"Man I need to start leaning the shushine technique so I won't have to chase after them for the rest of my life or anyone for that matter."_ Isamu thought as walked out of the classroom.

**Training ground 10**

"Alright you three we are going to be a team now so it is the best thing to know one another so i'll go first. My name is Hikaru my likes are my friends, family, dogs, cats, and men who are not stuck up's my dislikes are perverts and food that taste like dirt and my hobbies are reading, and thinking of ways to make my enemies suffer, cleaning, and cooking my dream is to have my own family one day."

"Now your turn." Pointing to kuro. "My name is kurotsuchi but you can just call me kuro my likes are my family, friends and guys who would treat other with kindness my dislikes are salty octopus, perverts and emo's my hobbies are training, reading and learning new jutsues my dream is to be a great medic and to become a great kunochi."

"Good now you." Pointing at naruto. "My name is Naruto Satoru I like my friends, girls with a backbone, and of course my villiage my dislikes are people who think they can do what ever they want, and emos my hobbies are training, leaning new jutsues and creating new techniques my dream is to become one of the strongest shinobi in history and to protect my future family and to portect my villiage.

"Okay not and you." Geustering to Isamu.

"My name is Isamu Ryuu I like my friends, family, training, and girls who have my dislikes are stuck up snobes, people who don't take me seriously, and those who insulte my home my hobbies are reading, training, and learning new kenjutsue styles my dream is to be come the best kenjutsue user in Iwa.

"Alright now i'm going to go get a few D ranked mission's from the tsuchikage but before I do I want all to practice chakra control by doing the rock balancing excersie and if you get that done then you do the dust and mud excersies here are the scrolls that show you what you have to do so bye take now."

And with that she dissappeared in swirl of dust. "Okay well the easiest the rock balancing so let get to." Kuro replied

**meanwhile at the tsuchikages office**

"Uh this paperwork is going to be the end of me hmm...whats this the location for the next chunin exams are going to be in konoha huh well i'm definitly not sending any genins to that acursed villiage." Onoki scuffed to himself.

Just as soon as Onoki threw away the sheet of paper and started to continue doing paperwork Hikaru appeared.

"Ah Hikaru I suspect you came here to pick up a few D rank missions aren't you?" Onoki asked knowing that some was going to ask for a mission for their new genin team.

"Yes lord tsuchikage I have." Well then before I give some chorse for you genin team to do tell what are your opinion on them.

"Lord tsuchikage I think that the will do great once they do some teamwork excersies and train in some nijutsue and genjutsue then i'm positive that they will soon be a force to be reckoned with."

"Good to hear, now hear are the things they need to do around the villiage one of those your going to have to do in another villiage that is closer to us. Teach that team of yours well Hikaru."

"Hai! Lord tsuchikage I will. You can count on that."

After that she was off agian to return to her team. "

_Time skip 2 days later_

"Man i'm getting sick with all of these D ranked mission I mean there not even hardly missions their chorse." Isamu groaned.

"Stop with the complaining Isamu, I mean after all do hear Naruto complaining about doing a little manuale labor."Kuro said in anoyance form Isamu's constant complaining.

"Kuro ease up on Isamu I live alone I used to do some of this every once in a while so that way I could put food on the table okay."

"Boy Naruto you are going to make a girl a very happy lady." Hikaru commented to her student.

"Yeah yeah we get already naruto is the kind of guy every girl wants."

"Isamu is that a hint of jelouse I hear?" Naruto asked in a teasing voice.

"Shut up naruto, Hikaru sensei can we get a real mission." "I don't see why not we are done here any way. We are done here ma'am your lawn is done."

"Oh thank you miss and it was good to see you agian naruto."Said an elderly woman.

"Your welcome ma'am."Hikaru said in kind voice. "It was good to see you agian to bye Mrs. Yakoshi."Naruto in a kind and respective voice.

As they walked away Isamu looked to naruto and decided to ask him a question.

"Hey Naruto how do you that woman agian I can't remeber?"

"I told you already Isamu when I was 10 years old I was on my home after my early training session I saw her having trouble caring a couple of grocery bags."

_*Flashback 3 years ago maketplace*_

_Naruto was on his way home thinking of a way to combind his two recently dicoverd element's that his academy teacher Akihiro helped him uncover it with chakra paper until...CRASH!_

_"Oh dear are you alright young man?"the elderly woman asked in concern. "Yeah i'm okay miss but please theres no reason for to apologize I wasn't looking were I was going sorry about that. "_

_"Oh it's okay young man."The old woman said as she was picking up some heavy grocery bags witch naruto noticed right away and decided to help._

_"Miss would you like some help with those?"naruto asked._

_"Oh why sertanly thank you." "Your welcome my name is naruto by the way."_

_"Well I apreaceate the help naruto my name is Sera Yakoshi."The woman now known as Sera Yakoshi said with a smile on her face at naruto's genurosity and acceapted his help._

_Once they reached the house naruto noticed that the lawn and saw weeds all over the place Sera soon noticed this and explaned why her lawn looked the way it did. "My husband died about a year ago and I would sometimes hurt back from bending it to much so now I just let it grow."_

_"I could do it for you I always willing to help others."naruto said. "Thank you I would muchly appreacate it."_

_End of flash back_

"Well that was a very nice thing you did naruto."Hikaru said to her student. "Yeah I know it was the least I could do for Miss. Yakoshi."

"Yeah but still was a sweat thing to do naruto."Kuro said. "You deffinetally are a workoholick aren't?"Isamu said to his friend.

Naruto only seatdropped at his friend's comment and kept walking to the tsuchikage tower with his teammates and sensei.

**tsuchikage's office**

"Team 8 reporting another mission completed lord tsuchikage."Hikaru said in a respective tone in her voice.

"Very good I got a few more thing's to d-" "NO." all three of the genin said at the same time.

Hikaru stepped foward to speak. "I'm sorry lord tsuchikage but I think my students are ready to do a C-ranked mission now they seem to have develope their teamwork quite well and know some fair amount of jutsue.

"Hmm I see very well then how about this then."Onoki said searching for a scroll.

**Cliffhanger Sorry about that but I would like to stop here for now and take a brake.**

**I would like to thank you reader's and say that you guy's are the best please review I also left a poll up about the story for you guy's to check out and vote on when I got enough votes I will close it and start the next chap.**

**Till then please wait patiently. Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK and with a new chapter for you guys it has been awhile since I update sorry for that.**

**I would like to thank all you readers for the reviews, nice comments and advice I have to say I have been getting alot of ****anonymous reviews** **lately, but enough of that you all have been waiting for awhile now lets get on with the story.**

**Shall we? Enjoy.**

**chapter 5**

**last time**

_"Team 8 reporting another mission completed lord tsuchikage."Hikaru said in a respective tone in her voice._

_"Very good I got a few more thing's to d-" "NO." all three of the genin said at the same time._

_Hikaru stepped foward to speak. "I'm sorry lord tsuchikage but I think my students are ready to do a C-ranked mission now they seem to have develope their teamwork quite well and know some fair amount of jutsue._

_"Hmm I see very well then how about this then."Onoki said searching for a scroll._

**now**

"Here it is."Onoki said as he pulled out the scroll. " Your mission is to protect and take Eiji to the land of Iron whitch is right right out side of Ishi but is also close to th land of fire so becareful this is a C-rank mission but I'm sure you will do fine."

And with that Hikaru and her team left to prepare for the mission.

**Out side of the tsuchikage tower**

"Alright you guys go and get your gear and meet back at the gate we leave in 1 hour now go."After Hikaru's order there was a chourse of "Hai's" as her students left in a hurry.

"Well better find the client now. Now where is he?" Hikaru as she looked for the man.

**Isamu**

_"Finally a real mission for once this is going to be great. I wonder if we will fight anybody and not just do some boring escort." _Isamu thought with a smile on his face as he entered his home just to be greated by his grandmother who had a bun in her hair and wore an old grey shirt and green pants ( Just imagion a little bit of tsunades cholthes minus the blouse and more louse pant legs.)

"Why Isamu what is it thats got you in such a good mood today?'' "Nothing grandma i'm just excited about my new mission i'm going to be out of the village for awhile, I just have to get my assentals. Are you going to be okay while i'm gone gandma?"

"Oh no worries Isamu i'll be fine, just be carful while your out there okay and promise me that you will be safe it is dageruos out there."

"Okay grandma I got to get ready now my team isn't going wait on me all day."

**Kuro**

_" My first real mission I can't wait to tell mom and dad about it." _

"Mom, Dad i'm home!" kuro shouted

"Kuro your back home early you rushed through those chorse you did around town didn't you?" Kuro's mother asked while luaghing a little at the emberssed expreation on her daugthers face. Kuro's mother had simmiler was wearing a light brown dress with her hair going all the way down to her shoulders.

"No mother I didn't where is father?" She asked as she turned her head left to right.

"Your father went on a mission a little while ago while you were gone. What going on kuro? Kuro's mother asked wondering if something was wrong.

"I just wanted to tell good bye because i'm going to be on first C-rank mission today and i'm going to gone for awhile."kuro said a little depressed that her father wasn't here but was happy that her mother was there to hear about her first C-rank mission before she went to get her things.

**Naruto**

_"Man thing's are moving faster then I thought it would, my first C-rank mission and only one week after graduating the academy. Things are moving faster than I expected. Oh well, it's going to be fun to get out of the villiage._

**Konoha hokage tower**

_"Phew, finally finished."_ The elderly hokage thought as he got up to get ready to a sign missions to the new genin of the villiage.

_"I sure hope today wont be as frustrating as yesterday._

_**Flashback yesterday**_

_The third hokage was in his office with a smile on his face he was about to finish the paperwork for today early for the first time since being hokage until._

_Slam! "I got you now old man prepair youself!" Konohamaru yelled and triped and his paper mishay shuriken flew and knock over the stack of papers._

_"Honorable grandson are you okay exscuse lord hokage and sorry for the interuption." Ebisu said as he took konohamaru and left the hokage who was now teary eyed._

_"Why dear Kami, why did this have to happen. Why? WHY! The hokage cried out in pure saddness and agony._

_**End of flashback**_

_Sigh. "I sure hope I don't have to deal with that agian." _The hokage thought without even knowing the headache to come.

**Mission table**

"Alright now Asuma here you go your team are going to help miss rya with her lawn work." THe hokage said earning a groan from ino.

"right now team..." (I'm just going to skip the rest and just get to the highier ranked mission for kakashi's team.)

"Well you all seem to have done well. Here you go Miss Arisu." Hiruzen said to the dominos wife handing her cat tora over.

"And here you go hiruzen sarutobi." The domino's wife said handing the money over to the hokage and left.

"Well now that that's over with you can? TORA COME BACK! The domino's wife cried out. "Well it seems that your got to? NO! The hokage being yet agian interupted.

"What is it now Manabu meaning learn."

Manabu was wearing a blue jacket, black T shirt, grey shorts and blue shinobi sandels. who was also known as the dead last in the academy.

"Can you please give us a real mission not some random chore." Manabu asked.

"For once I agree with the dobe we can handle a highier rank mission than this." "I also agree i'm tired of a ll these lame missions can we have better one?" "No you can not! You three have just graduated the academy two days ago you are not ready!"

Iruka was about to continue his rant till the hokage agreed not feeling like dealing with more frustration after the incident with grandson knocking over the stack of paperwork the every thought of the accident brought a tear to his eye.

"Here is a retrival mission to locate and bring back the merchandise that was stolen from him by a rival sells man and the perpitrator who is said to be heading to the land of iron good luck and becareful for bandits."

With that kakashi and his team left the room. "Alright now I want all of you to meet me at the gate in 10 minuets and don't be late." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

**Sorry for the short chap I was going to make it longer but I ran out of thing's to put and I want to save the rest of thing's I have planed for later.**

**Don't forget review and while you wait for my next update you can read some other stories like some of my personal favorates the **Nidaime's Descendant or Betrayal II **they are both great.**

**Thanks agian good bye now and see you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO READERS!**

**It took me awhile i've been dealing with some school stuff I wont have to deal with it much longer though, just another year and a half.**

**I would like to thank naruhinasakufan1 for reading the chapter and giving his ideas and suggestion for this chapter.**

**With that out of the way enjoy the story and if any of you have any idea's you would like to see in the story pm me or put it in your reviews.**

**chapter 6**

**Last time on Naruto of Iwa**

_"Can you please give us a real mission not some random chore." Manabu asked._

_"For once I agree with the dobe we can handle a highier rank mission than this." "I also agree i'm tired of a ll these lame missions can we have better one?" "No you can not! You three have just graduated the academy two days ago you are not ready!"_

_Iruka was about to continue his rant till the hokage agreed not feeling like dealing with more frustration after the incident with grandson knocking over the stack of paperwork the every thought of the accident brought a tear to his eye._

_"Here is a retrival mission to locate and bring back the merchandise that was stolen from him by a rival sells man and the perpitrator who is said to be heading to the land of iron good luck and becareful for bandits."_

_With that kakashi and his team left the room. "Alright now I want all of you to meet me at the gate in 10 minuets and don't be late." Kakashi said with an eye smile._

**Now**

**Konoha gate**

Team 7 were waiting at the gate sasuke was tossing his kunai up and down out of bordem sakura was pacing back and forth in front of the gate and manabu was leaning agianst the entrance way until.

Raaah! "I can't take it anymore where is kakashi sensei already we have been waiting for two fucking hours."manabu shouted

At the end manabu's ranting kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Hi there, sorry i'm I got lost on the road of life."

"LAIR!" The three of them yelled at the same time.

"Anyways you three it's time to get a move on, I was given information on what the man were looking for look's like and the things that he stole so were are going to need to get amove on so let's go." With that kakashi and his team were off on there mission, unawere of the fight that was soon to come.

**Team Hikaru**

Hikaru and her team were currently half a day away from Iwa til she started to notice that there client was starting to get tired and that it was getting dark out and discided to stop in an open field with a lake that was surrounded by boulders and rock's.

"Okay everyone we are going to camp here for the night Isuma go get the fire wood, Naruto go in search for food, kuro you and me are going to set up camp every body got it?"

She was soon answered with nods from her students. After the tents were set up and the fire going with fish cooking over the flame Hikaru decided to asign guard duty.

"Alright you three after we all have eaten I want you all to get some sleep I'll take the first watch then naruto, then kuro and lastly you isamu got it?" Hikaru asked while getting a chorus of "Hai's" from her genin.

With that she turned to the client to see that he had turned in for the night already

**Team Kakashi**

"Kakashi sensei when can we take a break i'm getting tired?" "Sakura we just took a break a little while ago." Kakashi said in a monotone voice.

"Anyway we are getting close to the villiage in the land of Iron we are just three day's away but I guess it is getting late so we can stop in a few minutes."

**Time skip next morning team Hikaru**

Last night had been a very pieaceful night for everyone...well maybe not everyone persay. For naruto had finally meet his biju for the first time.

**Flashback**

Naruto was twisting and turning in his tent unable to sleep in an instant everything went black.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Wh-where am I."naruto asked himself looking around to see a rocky terrain, hills and a small valley with a couple of trees. As naruto looked around his curiosity hightend unaware to the big pair of red silted eye's staring behind him until...

**"SO my jailer comes to visit me at last I have to admit I thought it be alittle while longer before you came."**

At that naruto quickly turned to see the kyuubi no kitsune behind him in a cage.

"Your the nine tailed fox."

**"Yes, I am and your a little kit who is but a small reminder of the most horrible day of my life. I would give anything to see konoha burn to the ground right now and be free from this cage.**

"I see."

It was then that naruto got an idea. "Hey foxs you want to see konoha destroyed well so do I and my home villiage and the seal on that mean's that if I die then so will you. Perhaps you and I can work togather as partners what do say.?"

At this the kyuubi began to think it over. "**Alright kit but only you change this background it's cramped in here."**

"You got a deal kyuubi but just one question how do I do that.?"

**"Are you serious? This is your mind you can turn this place with your head."**

"Oh okay." Naruto began to think of the best place and soon he got an idea.

"I got it." Soon the sewer turned into konoha with villagers everywhere with terrified exspressions. Aaah! It's the kyuubi! Run away!

**"Hahaha thanks kit this will do nicely."**

Naruto turned around to see the kyuubi with a chain leash that had a dog tag with the kaji for seal on it.

**End Of Flashback**

"Hey naruto you okay there buddy?'' "Yeah i'm alright isuma."

"Naruto, Isuma sensei said we have to get moving now come on you lazy bone's." Kuro said in a damanding voice.

"Alright already were coming. Man she is such a bitch sometimes." Isuma mumbled till he felt a large killing intent.

"WHAT WAS THAT ISUMA!" kuro said lacing very last amount of killer intent in to her words.

"Uh, nothing nothing at all." Isuma quickly bit back trying to avoid getting his ass kicked by his deadly kunoichi teammate.

With that kuro left with a hmp. "Real smooth isuma hey next time you have a death wish make her mad insult her in her face when she's doing her kunai practice." " Oh shut up naruto." _"Man what a bitch I can't imagine why any guy would like a bossy girl like kuro."_

As if she could read mind's kurotsuchi swong her fist down on isuma's head leaving a giant bump on his head.

"Oooow damn kuro why do you hit so hard?"

**Time skip Land of Iron**

Hikaru and her genin team soon finally passed the gate to the major villiage in Iron called Ōkina tetsu (whitch means Great Iron by the way.).

"Alright team we are going to have to stay here for awhile till our client Eiji asures us that we can go so naruto, kuro, Isuma I want you three to go ahead and get some gear while your hear this place is a great place to get new kunais, swords, ninja wire and shurikens.

"Hai, Hikaru sensei."all three said simultaneously.

"Good now go on have some and keep a sharp eye out for anything out of the ordanery."

(I'm going to be skip most of the thing's i'm sure you don't want to read.) Naruto had been walking around looking for a sword interested to use a more handy wepon for assassination missions.

Naruto stoped when something cuaght his eye a sword that seemed to glow bright white as naruto walked closer he saw that the sword was as white as his hair with a black dragon on the sides of the blade and angel wings on the gold handel.

"Ah I see you are fasinated by Tengoku no hikari appearences." an old man with brown hair and a scar going over his right eye down to the top of his upper lip.

"Yes sir, how much exsactly does it cost?" naruto asked hoping to affrod it.

"Well I say about 4500 ryo but i'll tell you what i'll knock off 500 since you seem to be so interested in it."

"Wow really thank's alot old man here you go." Naruto said as he handed over the money.

"Your welcome, and have a nice day little one."

**Team Kakashi**

"Well were almost there we should be there in two day's now we better high tail it will stop for the night when we get to the next town."

"Kakashi sensei when do we start training?"manabu, sasuke, sakura asked

"Manabu the next town a day away from our destination when we get there will rest for the night then i'll train you three in the morning till sun down okay you three?"

"Fine."manabu

"Hmp, what ever."sasuke

"Okay."sakura

_This is going to be a long trip._kakashi thoughts were iterrupted by sakura.

"Sensei what is this town called anyway?"

_Yep it's going to be a long day in deed._

**Time skip Assei**

"Here we are Assei. I want all of you to show respect to these people they work to deliver the material that most of the wepons we use."

"Really I didn't know that?" (can you all guess who this? If you think manabu your right.)

"What else is new dobe."

"That it sasuke you are really stating to tick me off i'm going to-."manabu was stopped by kakashi.

"manabu, sasuke stop your bickering. We're going to the closeist hotel in the mean time keep quite."

"Yes, sensei." they both said simultaneously."Good. now come on."

"Nice job idiot you got sasuke-kun in trouble."sakura muttered in a quite tone of voice.

"Oh shut up already."

"WHAT! MANABU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**Sorry guy's but the chapter stop's here for to day. I'll try to update agian soon but I need to come up with some new idea's.**

**If any of you have any Idea's to share with me you know what to do.**

**Review.**

**Meanings**

**Tengoku no hikari (Light of heaven)**

**Assei ( Iron Fist)**

**Until next time bye guy's...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there agian readers and reviewers welcome to another chapter of Naruto of Iwa.**

**I would like to thank those of you who sent me new idea's most of that I got on pm's I like to also thank both Naruhinasakufan1 and Brandon Graham 88 for their idea's and opinions.**

**Now I'm done talking now it's time to get on to the story.**

**Chapter 7**

**Last time**

_Naruto gained a new wepon in his arsenal the sword Tengoku no hikari which agian means light of heaven._

_Kakashi and his genin team arrived in Assei in not the quiteist way. What will happen next who will fight who. Who will when who will lose shocks and suprises coming up next._

**Now**

Hikaru and her team have been training non-stop naruto had picked an interesting wepon and learned some basic kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and high C-ranked katon and raiton jutsu and said to have created a new element to her curiousy she was told she would see it soon only till he perfected it. 

Kuro had unlocked her mother's lava release apparently her mother was half Terumī from her mothers side so kuro would have to ask her mother to train her how to use her new lava release. Hikaru decided to teacher some C-ranked katon and doton jutsu and genjutsu. 

Isamu was able to use raiton and doton release and was skilled in medical ninjutsu and put himself in a death state if in a tough situation.  
>All in all they all had learned new jutsu and gotten better in the following as a team they all could do basic genjutsu from D to C-rank, low chunin taijutsu, and chakra control was at mid-chunin. <p>

They could take on any of the other 4 genin teams in there year and win. 

**Kakashi's team**

Kakshi's team however was not trained as well as Hikaru's. 

Kakashi's team trained in chakra control and little few new ninjutsu and taijutsu and were right now doing a team sparring training session. 

"Come on you guy's, your not making anymore of a challenge then you did when you took the survival test maybe we should just go back and put you back in the academy." kakashi said hopefully getting them to try harder. 

_No i'll not be sent back at that stupid academy I need to get stronger to kill my brother and restore my clan_ sasuke thought as he threw a couple shuriken's with ninja wire connected to them. 

Kakashi dodged the shuriken with eases until he notice what sasuke was really going to do.

_Not bad but._ Kakashi thought before he made a few handsigns.

Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu a flameing dragon erupted from his mouth and followed the wire to it's target and made contact. Sasuke smirked as he saw his attack worked or so he thought until the flames cleared only to see a log in kakashi's place.

Damn it! My attack failed ho-sasuke was cut of when kakashi send a chop to sasuke's neck. 

"Sasuke-kun i'm coming" Sakura said before she charged at kakashi and attacked in a barrage of fists before

"Now where is manabu a-?" 

"Earth style: earth dragon bullet technique!" kakashi was caught off guard for a second till he used a jutsu of his own."Earth style: earth dragon bullet technique!" kakashi was caught off guard for a second till he used a jutsu of his own. 

"lighting style: lighting cutter!" 

"What th-." Manabu was stoped by punched in the gut and knocked out. 

"Well they did a little better it's almost time to leave better wake them up now. 

**Two days later in Ōkina tetsu **

We finally made it team we are in Ōkina tetsu the major villiage in the land of Iron. Now I want the three of you to go gather information to find our culprit and bring him and the tools that he stole. Got it!"

"Hai."

"Good then now split up and search." 

**Hikaru and her team**

Hikaru and genin was doing the same thing as they usually did watching over thier client to make sure he didn't get attack until Hikaru felt a few flares of chakra that were definatly not civillian but she could tell that three of them weren't very strong. 

"Naruto, kuro, isuma I want you three to go and look around the villiage take these communicators and report in what you see and nothing else am I clear.?''

"Hai."

"Good now fan out and keep a sharp eye out."  
>With that they were off naruto going to the nearby forest, kuro went off towards the other part of the town and isuma went toward the area with a nearby lake.<p>

**Naruto  
><strong>  
>"I wonder what it is that got hikaru sensei's attention?" naruto said to himself as kept on jumping tree to tree until he felt someone elses presence nearby. <p>

I wonder who it is judging by their chakra strength their no where near my level not by a long shot Isuma on the other hand would probably get a work out from who ever it is. naruto was stopped in thought when he spoted his target unkown to him his target was manabu who had green eye's and dark blue hair and (was wearing the same thing as mentioned in chapter 5.) a blue jacket, black T shirt, grey shorts and blue shinobi sandels. 

Naruto got a closer look at the new comer and spotted the headband with the insigna for leaf on it realizing that the new comer was a shinobi from the despicable hell hole known as Konoha. 

At the moment naruto saw the symbole of the leaf his horrible memories konoha came floding back. 

**Flash back **

**"Monster!"**

**"Demon!"**

**"Freak!"**

**"Why don't you just die already." a civillian said to a crying 6 year old naruto.  
><strong> 

**"Nobody wants you here you demon brat!" a civillian yelld as he swung a bat down at a 8 year old version of naruto.  
><strong> 

**"Why don't you just lay down and die devil spawn!" a shinobi cryed out as he wiped out his kuni and charged.  
><strong> 

**"Why don't they just kill the demon already?" Wispered a civillian at a stand with a small group of civillians and shinobi.  
><strong> 

**End of Flash back**

With all these memories going through his mind began to become angryer and angeryer by the second. 

"I-I better report this to hik-hikaru sensei." Naruto said barely able to contain his anger.  
>As he was about to report he took a few deep breathes. <p>

"Hikaru sensei I spoted a shinobi from the leaf village. By the looks of it he's a genin what do I do?" 

"Naruto keep an eye on the genin and follow him and try to gather information from your observations, and don't fight him unless he sees you. Am I understood!"

"Hai."

**Hikaru**

"Alright then kuro have you found anything?" hikaru asked through her communicator. 

"Hai sensei."  
><strong>Kuro <strong> 

"I see a pink haired kunochi from konoha. Who by my status is not very strong more like a weakling." 

"Very well, I like I told naruto keep an eye on the target." "Understood sensei."

**Isuma  
><strong>  
>Isuma was jumping through the trees but stoped when his communicator went off. <p>

"Isuma have you run into any konoha shinobi?" 

"No sensei I have not seen any shinobi yet i'll report when see the enemy." 

"Isuma if you see any of those tree huggers do not attack unless your attacked do you understand.?"

"Hai."

"Good. Over and out." 

As Imusma was about to leave he sensed another presence coming closer brooding and talking to himself. 

"Just you wait i'll kill you, and restore my clan all need to do is find some powerful kunochi to help rebuild and Uchiha clan now all I got to do is find that merchant that has the stolen items and unlock my sharigan eyes. 

Man this guy is really is really dumb, talking about his mission out in the open like this even the dead last is smarter by 99% the leaf village has really gone down hill after the third great shinobi war at least now I know he's an uchiha and hasn't gained the sharigan yet either, man what a dumbass. 

Once sasuke passed the tree Isuma was hideing on top of Isuma that is until...

**Kaaaboooom!**

Explosions go on outside of the town in the forest area the explosions kept get louder and stronger then the last till one was stronge enough to knock isuma out of the tree in front of the uchiha. 

**Hikaru vs kakashi**

Not far from Isuma and sasuke was Hikaru and Kakashi battleing it out against each other. 

"Prepair your self leaf ninja earth release: earth eruption." soon the ground underneath kakashi exploded sending kakashi flying 10 feet in the air only for kakashi to have used a replacement jutsu. 

_danm it where is that-.  
><em>  
>"Chidori!"<p>

"Earth style: head hunter Jutsu!" hikaru yelled out before kakashi could hit her with his attack. 

"Nice try but. Earth style: earthquake." kakashi preformed causing the ground to shake luring hikaru out of the ground. 'I got you now, lighting style: tigers lighting!" With that a giant tiger made out of lighting charged at the now rising hikaru only for the hikaru that had risen to explode. 

_"Drat that was an earth clone." _Were kakashi's thought's until he felt something grabing his ankels before being pulled under till his head was the only thing sticking out.(remind you guy's of something.?) 

_"Darn it all this was the samething I did to sasuke during the survivel test!" _were kakashi's thoughts as he tryed to break free while trying this hikaru appeared preforming a jutsu. 

"Got ya now Fire style: Dragon bullet." Hikaru said taking a deep breath and letting fire bullet's hit the still buried kakashi.

As the fire bullets hit him he disappeared in puff smoke only to reappear with scorch marks and burns indicating that the attack had successfully hit him.

_she's good I was almost burned to a crisp I have to end this quickly if I don't then the criminal will get away and the mission will fail." _Kakashi thought.

"Chidori!"

Oh no you don't once Eiji leave's Iron country and head's back to Iwa then kakashi of the sharigan won't be able to do anything I sure hope Mai and Iru get him out of here quickly.(Just so you all know Mai and Iru are Hikaru's cheetah summons i'll explain later.) 

"Earth style: Rock fist!" 

As they charged each other with their attacks at full speed and power, As the attacks clashed and end in with another explosion. 

**Back with Isuma and sasuke  
><strong> 

It seems that sensei is in a fight. 

While Isuma was still in thought sasuke strated running towards the source of the explosions. That is until Isuma finally realizing that the uchiha was running. 

Well it seems like i'm going to be fighting the uchiha. With that thought in mind Isuma drew out his kunai and aimed it a few feet ahead of sasuke and threw it catching the uchiha's attention. 

"Where do you think your going uchiha?" 

"Who exactly are you?" sasuke asked in an ignorant attitude thinking he could beat him easily."My name is Isuma of the hidden rock villiage, and who might you be?" 

"Hmp. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and since your from Iwa i'm going to have to fight you so you better prepair to lose." sasuke said with ignorant pride. 

"Yeah right. Like i'm actually going to lose to such a weakling." Isuma said as he jumped down to the ground and got into a fighting stance. 

"Weakling i'm no weakling. I'M AN UCHIHA!" sasuke screamed as he charged blindly at his opponent. 

**Kuro and sakura before the explosion  
><strong> 

"How can I get sasuke-kun to like me.?" sakura said aloud 

Oh dear kami sasuke this sasuke that. This pink hair loud mouth is a disgrace to the kunochi name. Instead of thinking about her little mission she just keep's talking about some boy. Kuro thought till an exploshion happened. 

What the hell was that? kuro thought. 

Wow that was a loud bang. Wait that came from some where near the forest. WHERE SASUKE IS HANG ON SASUKE I"M COMING! sakura screamed in her head. 

_I better follow her that explosion is definitely a sign of a fight_. Kuro thought as she chased after the unexpected kunochi. 

**Naruto and manabu**

_What the hell was that!_ Were manabu's thought's he jumped high up on a tree and ran to the top to see were the fighting was coming from, not knowing though that he was not alone. As he went higher and higher he had finally reached the top of the tree spoting a fight going on a good few distance away in the middle of the forest. 

Well I guess I should go to the one closest and with that manabu was off jumping off the higher tree branches and makeing a hard turn towards the center of the forest and losing naruto unknowingly. 

_Damn it, where the hell did that tree hugger go! _naruto thought as he looked around trying to locate manabu but that was almost impossible when the forest was so dense. 

**Back with Isuma and sasuke**

"Take this Nerve strike!"Isuma yelled as he swung his palm at sasuke's arm missing it as sasuke ducked and did around house kick but missied as Isuma jumped out of the way. 

"Okay i'll atmit your good for a little tree hugging pansy." Isuma said as he looked at the tired form of sasuke that is until a beaten form of sakura came flying toward's a tree barely conscious. 

"Isuma what are you doing hourse playing around with some insect?" Kuro asked/yelled. 

"I wasn't playing around...much."Isuma said 

"sasuke-kun look at you your hurt." sakura screeched makeing Isuma clutch his ears. 

"Why the hell didn't you kill that banshee. It is not normal to be this loud." were Isuma's words as before he and kuro both started to preformed an earth jutsu.

"Earth style: earth dragon bullet technique!" they said simultaneously as they launched their attack at the two down leaf genin's with look's of shock and fear was clearly written on their faces.(imagen their eye's in the form of dish plates, mouths open and with a fallen tree behind them with a forest back ground.) 

In less than a second the attack strucked and launched both sasuke and sakura flying a mile away with sakura laying on top of sasuke. 

"Get off of me." sasuke said as he threw sakura off of him gritting his teeth. 

"You are truly are nothing but weakling's. If you are the strongest of your generation then the leaf village is definatly a place full of pansies." Isuma said in the distance. 

"I wont lose to some nobody like you!" sasuke said trying desperately to stand on feet. 

Sasuke would have continued on with his rambling if the sound of a few tree's falling in the distance and a scream of agony that he was sure was coming from manabu didn't catch his attention.

"Manabu?"

"Well it sound's like naruto is about to finish off his opponent. We better do the same kuro."  
>"I agree we wasted enough of our time with them." <p>

**Naruto vs manabu  
><strong> 

"Your getting on my nerve's take this Lightning style: lightning drill." Naruto said as he flash through hand sign's and charged with lightning covering his fist twisting around like a drill.  
><em>Fuck this is going to hurt.<em> were manabu's thought's before he was blasted back several feet away smashing against a tree do his best to get up and to remain conscious. 

"Why do you keep trying to get up?" naruto asked. 

"Because I will do everything in my power to protect the one's I love." manabu responded to naruto's question. 

"I see I have to say I really do respect that and that's alot to say consitering you are a leaf shinobi. But it's time to end this." naruto exsclamed as he threw four kunai's into the ground. 

"Hey it looks like you need a better aim." 

"Think a agian **. Lightning style: lightning prison!" 

"What the hell is this? Manabu asked as he looked around seeing that he was traped in a barrier of lightning. 

"It's a special prison made out of lightning but thats not all." Naruto puased and made a hand sign. A second later a flash of lightning came down and hit manabu on the shoulder leaving a burn mark on his shoulder as he fell to his knees. 

"SON OF A BITCH! THAT HURT LIKE HELL! WHAT WAS THAT!" 

"That was a bolt of lightning that is ment to subdue an enemy for capture or torture it's one of the few B-rank jutsu I know." 

"Aways it's time I-?" naruto was interupted when the sound of his sensei's voice came from his communicator. 

"Naruto can you hear me?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Naruto get kuro and isuma our client Eiji is far enough away from our enemies. I want you to gather your teammates and meet me at the west side of the villiage now do you understand.?" 

"Yes sensei." naruto said from his communicator befor he looked at manabu and said. "Waitell, it seems that today's your lucky day." naruto said as he began to leave. 

"WAIT!" manabu called out. 

"What?" naruto asked as he turned around to face manabu. 

"Who are exactly what's your name?" 

"My name is Naruto. Naruto Mamoru of Iwa." naruto said as he jumped to the closest tree branch and left to go find his teamates. 

Once naruto was out of sight, the prison of lightning disappeared allowing manabu to leave and to find his team. 

Back with Isuma, Kuro & Sasuke and sakura 

"Well it's been fun beating the crap out of the both of you but we have a schedule to keep. Lightning style: lightning spear!" Isuma shouted as a spear made of lightning appeared in his hand. 

_Crap! I can't believe this, I can't move my legs and i'm going to die, I wont be able to kill my brother and restore my clan. No, no I wont let it end like this I need to think of something fast. _Were Sasuke's thoughts as he felt a sting in his eye's witch was his newly awakend sharigan. 

However as Isuma was about to throw the bolt of lightning naruto appeared on a tree branch above Kuro and Isuma without being detected watching the scene below him. 

"TAKE THIS!" Isuma shouted as he through the lightning bolt at sasuke and sakura. 

This is it Earth style: headhunter jutsu sasuke muttered as he grabbed sakura and dug underground just barely getting out of the way in time. 

_Hmp well that was fairly dull_. Naruto thought. 

"Isuma, Kuro it's time to go sensei wants us to meet up with her at the west part of the villiage. Forget these about the enemy shinobi and let's go."

After naruto made his little annoucement kuro and Isuma turned around shocked for a second after not realizing he was behind them but there shock ended quickly as they turned around ready to follow there teammate.

"Alright come on."

With that they left, not even waiting for the konoha genin to rise from the ground.

**So what did you guy's think of that. This is by far my longest chapter so far leave a review on what you thought of this chapter, And happy holiday's to you all.**

**Goodbye for now.**

**Mamoru meaning "Protector".**


	8. Authors note

**Hello there readers sorry there is no new chapter today though I am currently working on one.**

**I have set up a poll for a summoning that naruto will use in my story to see the choices go to my profile.**

**Don't forget to vote.**

**Bye.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello there agian everybody I would like to say sorry. To those tried to vote I forgot to also Inform that the poll would close after 45 people had voted. Next time my next poll will be up for 5 days. Anyways here are the results.**

**The Dragon summoning contract. 27 votes**

**The Ferret summoning contract. 10 votes**

**The Falcon summoning contract. 16 votes**

**The Tiger summoning contract. 26 votes**

**The Cheetah summoning contract. 14 votes**

**Chapter 8**

**Last time on naruto of Iwa**

Sasuke had unlocked his sharigan and manage to save himself and sakura from certain parallel. Manabu managed to discover his enemy/new rivals Identity.

What will happen now? Find out next.

**Now**

"Come on Isuma your moving to slow."

"Oh shut up kuro i'm still tired from dealing with the uchiha. You had it easy dealing with the pink haired kunochi."

"Kunochi? Ha! That gril isn't even worthy of being a shinobi. She is a disgrace to kunochi every where." Kuro said as she looked at isuma then turned her attention back to what was in front of her with anger clearly written on her face.

"Man I never pissed kuro off this badly. That kind of fury can't be form any normal female."

Isuma thought with a questioning look.

"Alright you guy's we don't have long to go now we're half way there."

"Wow I guess we were closer to our designation, uh naruto?" isuma said with smirk on his face.

"Just keep quiet Isuma we don't even know if there's someone close by. We have to keep in mind there's always going be a possibility of Hikaru sensei losing a fight so we have to be quiet, and not draw attention to our selves."

"Fine, I get it."

**With Hikaru**

"I have to hurry and escape."

"Earth style: rock clone jutsu." Hikaru muttered under her breath. In an instant two rock clones appeared and charged at kakashi.

"Rock clones? Okay then Lightninng blades!

Two balls of lightning began to form in each of kakashi's hands, once the orb's of lightning finished forming kakashi charged at the rock clones of hikaru. Not seeing however that Hikaru pulled out two kunai's with explosive tags and smoke bombs, and threw them turnning to leave the second they went off.

**Back with manabu**

"Sasuke! Sakura! Where are you!"manabu shouted. _Where could they be? I hope there not dead._ "Sasuke! Sakura!" Come out come out where ever you are it's me you know, manabu!

"DOBE!"

"Sasuke? Sasuke is that you?"Manabu asked as he looked down a hole not being able to see much.

"Will you stop wasting time dead last and get us out!"

Yep that's sasuke alright.

Manabu was snaped out of his thoughts as tree branch came falling down on top of the hole. leaving manabu no other choice but to jump away before the branch fell on him. As manabu moved away the branch fell hard on the ground hard making a loud smack.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW DOBE!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs, just as sakura finally came to after being knocked out cold.

"Sasuke-kun is that you? Are you okay? Where are we?" Sakura asked in the most annoying way.

_I hate you kami._ Were sasuke's thought's as he tried to put as much space between him and sakura. _If only I hadn't run out of chakra I could have used the head hunter Jutsu to get away from her. Damn it. _sasuke cursed in his mind.

**Time skip in the west part of Ōkina tetsu**

Naruto, kuro and Isuma arrived to the gates of Ōkina tetsu they came through when they frist arrived here, once they reached the gate they didn't have to wait long for their sensei Hikaru to appear.

"Nice job kid's, Eiji isn't far ahead will be able to reach him in ten minute's. Now move out Our mission will be completed when we take him back to Iwa.

With that they ran off and true to her word they caught up with Eiji in a short amount of time, but they didn't not stop until it was dark.

**Kakashi and his team**

After his fight with the rock jonin kakashi was barely able to walk and wouldn't have been able to chase after the rock shinobi. Realizing his mission failed he went off in search for his genin and was able to get sasuke and sakura out of the hole with the help of manabu. Once they were gathered up he took his team back to the inn that they stayed at when they first arrrived, and discussed what happened to them.

"Sensei what happened to you? You look like you were ran over by a giant rolling stone."

In truth manabu was not that far off. He was crushed just not by an actual stone no but by a stone jonin kunochi. Who managed to give kakashi the beating of a life time.

"I was up agianst a stone jonin that I ended up underestimating. So now what happened to you all the stone jonin couldn't possibly have enough chakra to take you all on.?"

"I was beaten by a genin form the stone villiage he said his name was Isuma."

"I was fighting a kunochi from the same villiage I guess they were teammates. She had black hair, and black eye's with a hint of pink in them. I'm think she is about as old as us." Sakura said describing kuro.

"The guy who fought said his name was Naruto Mamoru of Iwa."

Hearing that name gave kakashi pause. _Naruto that's not a very common name could it be just a coincidence. Can it?_ "Manabu what did this Naruto look like? Did he have blond hair?"

"No, from the pictures i've seen of the past hokages he looked kind of like both the nidaime and the yondaime hokage. His hair was white like the nidaime and his face was kind of similar to that of the yondaime. But i'm not completely certain.?" Manabu said as he looked at the unbelieving looks on sasuke and sakura and kakashi who had a thinking and suspicious look on his face. Not knowing what he was thinking about.

"Hmm I going to have to talk to the hokage about this, and try to look into this naruto of Iwa. I wonder could this naruto be sensei's son?"

Were kakashi's thought's until sakura snapped him out of it.

"Kakashi sensei is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah, everything is fine I was just thinking. Anyways we won't be able to find the colprit andeven if we did my guess is that the team of rock shinobi that we fought were probably hired to protect him. So I can tell you all right now that this mission is a failure. If we send a message back to konoha in request for back up even the fastest team would take awhile to get here and by then the enemy will be to far away to chase after."

"So our first C-ranked mission turns into a complete failure." manabu muttered under his breath.

"Manabu we may not have completed the mission but we did gain some info on what some of the rock shinobi are capable of since after the third great shinobi war."

"So want do we do now?" sasuke asked broodingly.

"Well sasuke since are mission is a failure we are just going to get some rest and head back to konoha." Kakashi said as he stood up and pay off for another night at the inn.

**forest area hikaru's team**

In the forest Hikaru and her genin and there client had set up camp in clearing with a lake near a waterfall with bug life all over the area.

"Alright guy's it's time to set up camp I'll prepair the food that we got from Ōkina tetsu Isuma and Kuro go get the fire wood, Naruto set up the tent's." "HAI."

With that they went off to do their respected jobs and set up camp.

As naruto set up the last tent Eiji came by and chated with naruto.

"You know, you are quite the yongster you remind me of my son when he was your age. He was just as adventurous and brave like you. He was also a shinobi of your villiage."

"Really now? What happened to him? Naruto asked.

"He died during the third great shinobi war from what I remember the shinobi that delivered the news he said that he died at the hand's of an Inuzuka the head of the clan to be exact."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." naruto said with simpithy.

"It's okay the messenger said that my son manage to take the basterd with him." Eiji said with a sad chuckle at the end."this what he looked like before he died." Eiji replyed as he took out an old picture of a brown haired man you was about around the age of 20 to 25 years old with a scar on his left cheek wearing a jonin flat jacket. Standing next to him was what naruto thought as a younger version Eiji but not by much and on the left of the younger Eiji was an old woman.

"Hey Eiji-san who's the old lady in this picture is she your wife?" naruto asked as he showed the picture and pointed at the old woman.

"Why yes that is my wife Shiroi she was quite the looker back in her hay day,hahaha." said laughing at the time when he first met shiroi.

"Well boy it's time for me to turn in goodnight boy."

"Goodnight Eiji-san."

**Later that night**

Kuro was stering around in her sleeping bag not being able sleep.

Man I just can't seem to get any sleep. Hmmm. Maybe I should go and take a bath near the water fall since everyone's asleep.

Kuro thought as she got up and headed for the waterfall.

It wasn't long till naruto woke up from his sleep when he heared a slight sound outside of the tent.

What could tha be?

Naruto thought as he got up to go and investigate what was making the noise.

**3 miles form the camp near a waterfall**

Kuro was in the water washing her arms and back un aware of a unexspecting teammate close by.

Naruto was walking closer and closer to the source of the noise that he had just heard. As he got closer the noise . After a few minutes Naruto walked towards a tree branch and soon reached out and pulled it back. Almost instantly Naruto wanted to pass out from a massive nose bleed.

(I'm going to put one of my favorite song on this part.)

[Chorus:]  
>Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]<br>Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
>The whole club was lookin at her<br>She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
>Next thing you know<br>Shawty got low low low low low low low low

As the site of kuro dancing around the water like a goddess.

Them baggy sweat pants  
>And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]<br>She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
>She hit the flo [She hit the flo]<br>Next thing you know  
>Shawty got low low low low low low low low<p>

Naruto couldn't help but see Kuro's short damp black hair twirl around her as the water covered her firm C sized breast.

[Verse 1:]  
>I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,<br>this crazy all night spendin my dough  
>Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go<br>Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
>So sexual, she was flexible<br>Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
>Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I<br>Whoa

Naruto could practically see her pink nipples as they were probably hard from the cold temperature of the water.

Did I think I seen shorty get low  
>Ain't the same when it's up that close<br>Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
>Work the pole, I got the bank roll<br>Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
>I'm into that, I love women exposed<br>She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
>Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes<p>

As Naruto watched the scean in front of him he couldn't help but blush as then Kuro got out of the water and bent over to grab her clothes giving him a very clear view of her bottom.

After a few more second's of staring at her ass Naruto turned around and headed back to the camp as fast as he could without out making a sound. With the blush still on his face while slightly muttering "bad thought's! banish away impure thoughts!" over and over

**Next morning**

Hikaru was sitting near a fire cooking fish for her and her group to eat seeing that thier client Eiji was fully awake she decided to wake up her genin.

"Okay naruto, isuma, kuro wake up!" Hikaru yelled in the tent's waking up everyone.

"Kami, What time is it? The barely even out." Isuma grumbled while scraching the top of his head. "I had one hell of a dream last night. What about you naruto?" Isuma asked.

"I had an alright night." Naruto replyed while trying to foget what he saw that is until kuro came out of her tent.

"Okay guys lets hurry up we have a long way to go today and I need you all at 100%." Hikaru said to her genin.

"Ha. If she wanted me to be at 100% she should have let us sleep a little longer huh naruto." Isuma whisperd to his friend though it was still loud enough for kuro to hear.

"Isuma you are so lazy. If you keep acting lazy i'm going to kick your ass! Do you understand!" kuro shouted with anger in her voice scary enough to make Isuma shake in fear but noded his head in reply. "Good." kuro said with a smile on her face. "Hey Naruto can you help me get this stuff put up?" Kuro asked.

"Sure Kuro i'll give you a hand." Naruto said. "Thanks Naruto." Kuro said as she bent down to pick up a bag of medical supplies unknowingly shaking her ass in front of a now nose bleeding naruto who was now muttering a mantra "banish away all impure thoughts, banish away all impure thoughts." naruto kepted muttering until his nose bleeding stoped and the voices and the impure thoughts that kepting popping screaming "Fuck her!" or images of Kuro naked doing durty dance stopped, and just on time before anyone noticed the nose bleed.

**Time skip Iwa Tsuchikage tower**

"Mission accoplished Lord tsuchikage."Hikaru announced with pride in her students progress, while handing over the mission report.

"Good, very good and it says here the mission ended up turning into an A-rank mission when konoha shinobi appeared trying to capture the client. You all did very well, to go up against Sharigan Kakashi and his student's must have been quite a fight." Onoki commented.

"Actually lord tsuchikage from what my students told me about their fights they weren't very difficult." Hikaru said with pride of how her students handeled their enemies.

"Well thats good to hear and from what Eiji wrote here you all did well protecting him and getting away from attackers. You all deserve some time off now go you all have 3 days to rest or train or whatever you want to do." Onoki said dismissing Hikaru and her genins.

"Well you three i'll see you all later in 2 days if any of you want to train i'll be train at the training ground see ya." With that Hikaru left.

"Well i'm going to go and relax see ya later."Isuma said before leaving with a thumbs up and a smile on his face.

"Well there goes isuma so what are you going to do kuro?" Naruto asked as he turned to face kuro. Before kuro could answer however Akatsuchi came into view and decided to say hi.

"Yo naruto-san and kuro-san how are you two doing?" Akatsuchi asked. Akatsuchi was a good friend to both naruto and kuro ever since they first went to the academy. Akatsuchi was of the largest in the academy. Akatsuchi has dark eyes and hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his forehead protector which he wears like a bandanna. He also has big cheeks and a plump nose. His outfit consisted of a red short sleeve t-shirt with a yellow neck line and a yellow stone like symbol on the front of the the t-shirt, and wears a pair of black shorts.

"Hi there Akatsuchi it's been a while." Naruto said as he put out his hand to shake hands with Akatsuchi to witch Akatsuchi greatly accepted and shoke hands.

"It's great to see you agian Akatsuchi."Kuro said with a smile seeing her good budy.

"It's good to see you Akatsuchi." Kuro said trying to hide her childish manner.

"So Akatsuchi hows your team?"

"Oh, you mean Daiki and Aki? There fine, our sensei Yama is also a very nice man." Akatsuchi asked/said.

"Akatsuchi isn't Yama a part of the Bakudan clan?" Naruto asked remebering a jonin named Yama who speacialized in explosives."

"Ya actually, why? Akatsuchi asked. "Because aren't people from the Bakudan clan know to be a little nuts?" Naruto asked Akatsuchi wondering if Yama was screwy.

"Actually Yama sensei and the few other living members of Bakudan aren't crazy like deidara-san. Anyways I got to go see ya around you guys." Akatsuchi said with a smile as he walked off to his home.

**2 Days Time Skip Konoha Hokage Tower**

"Kakashi do you mind telling me as to why you failed a simple C-rank mission.?" Hiruzen sarutobi a.k.a. The Sandaime Hokage asked while looking at the report.

"Well lord Hokage before I tell you that i'm going to have to dismiss my genin." Kakashi said seeing the hokage give nod of acceptance, Kakashi turned to his students and dismiss them telling them to wait for him at the team traning ground. Much to their dislike they agreed not wanting to anger their superior. Once they all walked out the door Kakashi and the hokage decide to wait for a few seconds before talking.

"Okay, now lord hokage there are some important things i'm going to have to tell but first as for the mission. We ended up fighting agianst stone shinobi I sure our client didn't know that the colprit would hire other shinobi."

"I see well then kakashi how many shinobi were there?" Hiruzen asked konohas famous sharingan kakashi. "I fought one and so were my stundents so there were four shinobi." "Four stone shinobi?" The hokage asked.

"Yes lord hokage but only one of them were a jonin the other three my students told me were genins to but, obviously with more training under their belt from what they told me they barly manage to get a hit on them, let alone cause damage to them." Once Kakashi finished he paused to let the information sink in.

"Very well then, I understand kakashi now what else did you want to tell me?" Hiruzen asked. "Well lord hokage for this I think you should activate the privacy seals." Kakashi said he looked at the seasoned hokage nod and flash through hand signs.

**Cliffhanger**

**Well you guy's that's it for now. I hope you guy's enjoyed it see ya later.**

**Don't forget to review. **

**Bye.**


End file.
